when red clouds come by
by Tori Koshi
Summary: sakura is getting more and more depresed wil sasuke is gone and then Itachi comes and offer's sakura an offer she cant refuse saksas
1. the start of it all

I don't own naruto I do own this story though   
When red clouds come by… Looking through the star filled night, a cherry blossom locked teenager in a red tube top with the uncovered part's and a short black skirt with red fishnet shorts (like temai's in first part of show) sat on the bench where _he _left her. Stuttering at the long lost memories of her twelve-year-old past; breathing heavily in the urban oases. "SAKURA-SAN!" Calling the once coconut headed boy saying the name so familiar to him. Snapping out of her dream like state, the said girl spun around to her friendshe was in a red tube top with the uncovered part's in black fishnets and a short black skirt with red fishnet shorts (like temai's in first part of show) "lee.." she answered quietly. Now lee (thanks to his pink haired friend) made a much-needed improvement not in the attitude, in his ninja skills, but in the look department with the new improved spiky hair (even in the green spandex, to regular cloths). 'Hey.. You ok?' questioned lee in a worried tone, noticing his worried look Sakura quickly changed the subject "hey..Um where's n-naruto ?" stuttering at the sound of speed. "Whhhaaatt…" lee conferred confused. "Where's naruto ?" Sakura silently thanked kami that got him of topic . "Well guess who's birthdays tomorrow" lee said excitedly "who?" Sakura asked actually interested, noticing her normal perkiness. "Kiba's oh, hey isn't this where sasuke left you two and a half year's.." Suddenly covering his loud mouth _great I should have remembered NOT to bring up HIS name..Baka.lee_ said mentally hitting him self at the shock that she was trying to hide (doing very badly). Slowly cocking her head down in emotional pain. "Hey sakura-chan your up early!" "Oh. Naruto-san". Lee said now pouting _he rewend my time with sakura-san. "_ETAI! IM gonna be late for work!" Sakura screamedrunning to the hokages office. "Ehh." Muttered naruto lee just sweat dropped. Meanwhile as Sakura was running she suddenly ran into a stone like skyscraper and thinking she was gonna have a sore butt Sakura braced herself. Then she found herself on a rather hard thing putting her hand on it. She felt it was, no not hard but fuzzy. Looking down she saw none other than the 15-year-old kazekage of suna. **Greeeaaatt you just had to land on Mr.deadly yah** **here D-E-A-D-L-Y **(F.Y.I bolds inner and italic is normal thoughts o ) _……………….. _ **But. He is hhhhoooottt. **_Um ok _**shut it you know its true, well bye.** 'HARUNO MIND GETTING OF ME" the red head growled a menacing growl (ok if you don't know who this is ill give yah hint, I luv him. Commme oooonn yooouu cccaaann do it) "g-gome na-nasai kazakage–Sama" Sakura stuttered getting of the kazakage. Sigh "I-its ok" stuttered the all known Gaara, trying to hold back his anger. **WoOW what an improvement..hehe me like som.. **_SHUT UP _Sakurayelled accidentally out loud. Looking up to a sand armed gaara, Sakura gulped he looked angry. Um g-gome nas-nasai. Sakura commented Sakura barely audible. **Umm you might uh wanna yah know RUN! **_THAT'S WHAT IM DOING what's it look like having a PICNIC_** hmmm I AM hungry that would be nice THANK YOU! **_NOT HELPFUL! _Commented Sakura running for her life. FINALY Sakura reached the Hokages office and bolted the door shut, panting."Um Ohio Sakura-San' answered Shizune (don't know how to spell her name tell me if know.) "Oh here Shizune-sama, ohio" Sakura called scratching her head because of nerves** ohhh some one in trouble… **_Yah know you are too. "_Anyway Tsunade-sama is um at oh whatever she's gambling we all know that" muttered Shizune. "You can just go hang out with your friend's, class dismissed" Shizune happily announced. **Yes **_Im__actually agree with you. _ Later that day sakura met up with sai, naruto for some ramen (shocking) and then started on her way home throught the sakura trees. Closing her eyes leaning on a cherry blossom tree startig to fall asleep. Suddenly the wind piked up alittle (not much) and a dark figure apeared "haruno sakura.." he comanded emotionlessly "come with me.." 

_**haha clippy well this first only solo story tell me what u think R and R**_


	2. the offer

When red clouds come by. 

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO..I do own story though.**

_Nope_ (thoughts)

**Nooooo**(inner)

"Hiii"(talking)

**Get it got it good..**

The storm 

"Come with me" he said no question in his voice at all. Overcoming the shock she noticed raven hair of the family of Uchihas. "Sa-Sasuke-kuun.." eyeing the figure. **He came back for us NARAKU YAH!**_"_humph" mutter the man, coming out of the shadows, but not alone. _Wait.. _**Oh my kami!** Out came none other than a blue faced man-reminding Sakura of a porpoise. Before Sakura could speak kisame tried to hit her in the neck to go uncontious; Sakura twisted her bodice and with as much forceful chacra in her muscle enhanced arm and punched him in the gut, knocking him uncontious. Sakura then noticed strange chacra that Sakura had never met, before she could see whom. Everything went black, pitched black.

_**(Ok this is SAKURAS dream ok - )**_

_A cherry locked pink haired child is running through the flower-fielded meadow noticing from far away was a boy with raven hair a little older at the most 4 years older. The boy seemed to notice the girl and started smiling at the girl. She noticed this and ran to the boy ,as she reached him the boy put out a longated arm to the cute girl and . _

"WAKE UP! YEAH!" screached a blonde banged man (NO not naruto) . As a reflects Sakura slammed her chacra filled fists at the blonde, sending him flying . "Hm" Sakura -finally awake- looked up to see Sharigan user eyes."Don't even say Sasuke, kunotichiIm NOTHING like my brother" he exlamed the one and only Uchiha besides her old crush ,Uchiha Sasuke . "Im KUNOTICHI Im Sakura if u MUST know". **YOU GO GIRL TELL HIM!! The inner sakura started punching fist in the air. **_Sigh__we will definetly see._"Sigh well we saw u try to fight after u annonced LITTLE brothers name, how do you know him." Itachi said or more like stated. " Well why should I tell you." Sakura glared at the Uchiha "for all I know you may go and hunt him down to KILL him" she hissed holding back her fear. "Because .. Little girl WE can kill you." Kisame comented "or would you rather be bait for the Kurubi boy" he smirked . Shock filled Sakura's calm composure "NO WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" Itachi smirked "WE don't WANT anything we want to give u an OFFER" he said .

"What would I do one with scub like YOU" Sakura snarled "Because someone important to you thinks you are WEAK and ANNOYING now you don't want that now do you" he commented "why not prove him wrong by going to his brother he wants to kill. Think the only reson he lives is to kill me and be noticed then the the person he thought was weak goes to me and she is noticed , wil he is not"** Hey that does make sense. **_Hmmmmm_. "Whats the OFFER." _Ive got her" thought Itachi._

"You go into are group Akatsuki, in retern you get the power" Itachi answered. "Y-you want me to join Y-YOU. First of all would you want me. Second, how would Sasuke-kun see my strength" Sakura commented rudely."that's it lets eat her" Kisame Growled animalisticly , wil liking Sakura's cream colored cheek (now blushing from descust) . "NO" answered Itachi, turning back to Sakura "as your first question, you are deturmend to should MY DEAR brother that you are strong. Second, brother will come to TRY to defeat me and you can show your strength" sighing _she will come with us.. in search for power _(sound familiar ) "deal." Itachi question more like stated.** Well I think its not bad idea. **_But then we would be betraying sasuke-kun._** US BETRAY HIM! HE BETRAYED US REMEMBER!** "ummm O-ok ummm itachi-san" _itachi innerly smirked, _"Its Itachi –sama."

"here Sakura-chan, yeah" deirara(is it spelled right?)smirked covering a newly made cloch . It had red clouds all over it , IT was the Akatsuki cloch members only had it ,and Sakura Haruno had one now

**HEY HOW WAS IT PWEASE READ AND REVIEW this chap deticated to cherry-chan thanks for the support first reviewer it helped a bunch lata **

**Kyoko-chan (ToriKoshi)**


	3. must read

F.Y.I if you want the story to continue review because ive only gotten two reviews well please tell me if I should con or not put yes or no and why so THANKS


	4. training torture

**When red clouds come by.**

I don't own Naruto 

**At orochimaru's place**

"Sasuke-sama" a man with glasses called out. "What do you want?"

Said a man with ravenous black hair with coal black eyes. "Oh nothing

Sasuke-sama Orochimaru-sama (how u spell it) called for you".

"REALY Orochimaru-_sama_ wanted to speak to me," said the said man

Sarcastically. "You would know your going to betray him, am I correct? Questioned sasuke or more like stated to kabuto orochimaru's second favorite assassin -besides himself of course-. The man being talked to slightly raise his glass covered eyes not going unnoticed by Sasuke. "Hmm" muttered the questioning man.

At Akatsuki hideout 

Panting Sakura looked carefully at her surroundings. _Let's see theres a tree there can't get passed that, a cave they're a – wait a CAVE we could go through there. _**NARAKU YAH WE COULD! **Sighing at her inner –self Sakura sprinted towards the cave as fast as she could, sadly not fast enough. "I don't think so kunotchi" a deep voices. **Naraku noooo. **_Crud I'm screwed. _"You should watch your guard kunotchi". Sakura smirked "you should at least call me Sakura_-San_

Sasori -_san_" Sakura corrected "Alright Sakura-san " Sasori answered seductively. "Aww little Sakura-san's blushing how sweet" Sasori purred. "Humph you shouldn't let your guard down. Sasori-san". Before Sasori knew it the puppet man was hanging upside down on a tree, with a kuniai at his judular vien.

"Your getting better Sakura, YEAH" screamed dierara . (Tell me how to spell his name if u know, and is it just me but is every blond in naruto loud) "Hehe thanks dierara-san" Sakura said to her new friend. **Well at least not all are stuck up or have a stick up their ass. **_Too true, too true._ "Stop messing around and train ugly hear" yelled Kisame "we can't have her be a nuisance in battle." "Hey be nice fish-face, YEAH." Dierara said all wil punching his fists in the air. _What do you know inner, he's like you. _**SHUT-UP. "**Come on pinkie"the white haired man addressed "hai Kakuzu-san, anno wheres the rest of Akatsuki" Sakura answered running to her 5 teachers. **Do we have to be nice to them? **_Remember what happened last time_. **Ha-h-hai.**

(Flashback)

" _Come on" Kisame muttered sarcastically." We WILL hurt you, now come we have to meet up with your two other teachers you will be apprentice of kunotchi!" "I may be with you but you MAY NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND IM NOT KUNOTCHI IM SAKURA YOU HEAR ME S-A-K-U-R-A H-A-R-U-N-O got it! Sakura hissed all the wil spitting in the Akatsuki member's face. As that happened something snapped in Kisame as he-_

"SAKURA, YEAH" Dierara screamed right in Sakura's ear. "WHAT umm I mean uh h-hai" Sakura corrected holding back here rising anger. "Umm you ok?" dierara commented more like YOU-BETTER-BE but still caring tone (srry had to have one memb have sympathy for her and he seemed like the best chose ) "umm hai' Sakura answered .

"well you teacher will be itachi-san" hidan told the cherry locked woman , agusting his glasses . "O-ok" stuttered the new member of Akatsuki. Kisame smirked, hidan just watched ,kakuzu tide his hair up with a glare at the woman ,and dierara gave a simthatic look when nobody was watching. with that sakura headed to the strongest member of Akatsuki , uchiha itachi.

**Well how was this chap ok rev if u think :**

**Itachi should get feelings for sakura (one sided )**

** kisses sakura or flirts with her when they meet sasuke IF u do this one who here are the choces:**

**Kisame**

**Itachi**

**Dierara**

Hidan 

**Or**

**Kakuzu **

**THANNKS R &R **


	5. SRRYY not quitin yet smirk must read

SRRRRRYYY PPPL internet sucks can barly be on now I have wireless internet well fyi im not trying to make sakura a slut OR an emo.. she would be sad if sasuke left but im gonna go with this wen I do writte : itach starts likin sak and sak well she.. **mumbles** and sas.. mumble well that's all for now SSSRRRYY kyoko-chan


	6. suprise ,suprise

**When Red Clouds Come By**

I do not own Naruto just the story (because if I did Ino would grow two heads and be a walrus)

" Umm.." Sakura mumbled. "Yes Kunotchi" Itachi said as his eyes turned to the pink headed girl.

Sakura cringed, "u-um.. A-ano… where are we". **DON'T LET HIM CALL YOU THAT. **

**Inner screamed w'il she started punching an Itachi doll.**

_Where did you GET that …_**Oh I found it on the floor. Inner grinned cheekily.**_Umm _

_On the floor of… my brain ._**YEP.**

"Kunotchi.. It's not good when you ignore me ." Itachi commented looking straight at the path. Sakura Woke up from her fight with inner "oh gomen-nasi Itachi-San"

Sakura said looking down.

"Sakura" as Sakura looked up at her name was called, she saw Itachi was no where to be seen.

"Sakura, call me Itachi-_sama_ not Itachi –san" Sakura flipped around toward where the sound came, and the

Most powerful Akatsuki member had his face inches from the kunotchi. "Awe Sakura blushing" taunted

Itachi. "Well, well what should we do with that" smirked Itachi. "um .. Sakura stuttered trying to say

Something, ANYHING."SAKURA -CHAN, YEAH." Came a voice. Making Sakura pull her head up as a

Reflexes and, her lips touched something soft. Sakura released what it was and yanked her head away and

Fell on her back "Ow" mumbled Sakura rubbing her bottom. "heh didn't know you liked older men

Kunotchi" smirked Itachi as he wiped his mouth. "Umm all be going now," Sakura said

Blushing as she ran toward Deidara.

"You want to train with me, yeah " asked Deidara giving an all knowing look.

"…Y-eah" Sakura said still blushing. Itachi smirked. _Well who knew Haruno could kiss._

**Orochimaru's hide out**

"ssssaaaasssuuukkkeee-kunn, wwwwhaaattt makes yyou thinkkk yyou ccann beattt Itttachi ?" orochimaru hissed.

"because you cant beat him, and I can" sasuke said calmly ; sharingan eyes activated .

Saaasssuke youuu aree sttilll weeeaak , you neeeed morree power, wiiittch iii can givvvve youu" Orochimaru commented trying to lore his student in his stiky web.

"Yes I need more power" Sasuke agreed ,turning to the snake man glaring an icy glare. "witch you cant give me anymore, your yousless to me now."

"Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaru wanted me t-o…" Kabuto silent himself at the sight of his leader and his student (Orochimaru's if that didn't come out)

Standing; one glaring the other with a look of shock.

"Oh look who joined us" Sasuke said with no emotion. Well now we have an audience, well the show can now start" as that was said Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru and in one strike killed the snake lord through the chest. "Heh get ready Itachi im coming" Sasuke whispered waking away from Kabuto and his teachers lifeless body.

**Well how was that I got a lot of Itachi like Sakura reviews so that's what you got, F.Y.I Sakura blushed because she was shocked and suprised I mean if you kissed the awesome killer wouldn't you**


End file.
